the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Monsters, Inc./Credits
Full credits for Monsters, Inc. Logos 2001 Release= |-| 2012 Release= Opening Walt Disney Pictures presents A Pixar Animation Studios film Monsters, Inc. Closing Directed by Pete Docter Co-Directed by Lee Unkrich David Silverman Produced by Darla K. Anderson Executive Producers John Lasseter Andrew Stanton Associate Producer Kori Rae Original Story by Pete Docter Jill Culton Jeff Pidgeon Ralph Eggleston Screenplay by Andrew Stanton Daniel Gerson Music by Randy Newman Story Supervisor Bob Peterson Film Editor Jim Stewart Supervising Technical Director Thomas Porter Production Designers Harley Jessup Bob Pauley Art Directors Tia W. Kratter Dominique Louis Supervising Animators Glenn McQueen Rich Quade Lighting Supervisor Jean-Claude J. Kalache Layout Supervisor Ewan Johnson Shading Supervisor Rick Sayre Modeling Supervisor Eben Ostby Set Dressing Supervisor Sophie Vincelette Simulation & Effects Supervisors Galyn Susman Micheal Fong Sound Designer Gary Rydstrom Crawl Art Production Supervisor Katherine Sarafian Casting by Ruth Lambert Mary Hidalgo Matthew Jon Beck, Associate Cast Additional Story Material by Bob Peterson David Silverman Joe Ranft Story Story Artists Storyboarding Screenplay Material by Robert Baird Rhett Reeese Jonathan Roberts Art CG Painters Production Artists Visual Development Layout Layout Artists Additional Layout Set Dressing Animation Character Development Animators Editorial Second Assistant Editors Modeling Modeling Artists Shading Shading Artists Lighting Team Leads/Master Lighting Artists Lighting Artists Simulation & Effects Sequence Supervisors Simulation & Effects Artists Software Development Software Team Leads Software Engineers Documentation & Support Camera Production Production Support Information Systems Managers Systems Administrators & Support Post Production Post Production Sound Services Provided by Skywalker Sound A Division of Lucas Digital Ltd., LLC, Marin County, California Additional Voices "If I Didn't Have You" Music and Lyrics by Randy Newman Performed by Billy Crystal & John Goodman Produced by Randy Newman and Chris Montan and Frank Wolf Main Titles Outtakes and Company Play Thanks to Everyone at Pixar Who Supported this Production: Administration & Finance ENA CRATSENBURG NILS ERDMANN MARTY ESHOFF JIM FERRUCCI MARK FRAZITTA JODY GIACOMINI TIM GLASS CECE HEIMANS JENNIFER JACOBS PAUL KIM LINDA MCCAMPBELL LISA MCCAMPBELL CHERYL MURATA MOLLY NEALAN ANDREA NORDEMANN DEBBIE O’KEEFFE KAREN PERRY KIRSTEN E. RADZIKOWSKI KRISTINA RUUD NEPHI SANCHEZ HEATHER SCHMIDT-FENG LISA SCHWARTZ JOAN SMALLEY SUE WILLIAMS WENDY TANZILLO Creative Resources & Marketing MARY CONLIN KIM CANNON MICHELE SPANE CLAY WELCH LEEANN ALAMEDA KAREN HARTQUIST LAUREN MENTZEL BRIAN TINDALL KATHLEEN CHANOVER STEVEN ARGULA KEVIN PING CHANG NOUSHA EMAMI KRISTA SWAGER KEITH KOLDER Facilities TOM CARLISLE KEITH JOHNSON KENNY CONDIT CRAIG PAYNE AARON BURT ERIN M. MILLER MATT MCGUIRE LAURA SCHAER WILLIAM DE RIDDER PATRICIA BAVUSO CHERISE MILLER VALERIE VILLAS Human Resources SANGEETA PRASHAR LISA ELLIS SHELBY CASS DAWN HAAGSTAD KIMBERLY CLARK ANNALIZA CONSTANTINO Pixar University and Archives RANDY NELSON DAVID HAUMANN CHRISTINE FREEMAN BILL POLSON ELYSE KLAIDMAN ALICE ROSEN KEVIN EDWARDS ANDREW LYNDON Craft Services by LUXO CAFÉ Human Kid & Scream Reference RACHEL ADAMS ELIZABETH DOCTER NICHOLAS DOCTER ISABEL FAULKNER JEFFREY HUGHES ANNA KEATING HENRY KINDER JACKSON KINDER BEN LASSETER JACKSON LASSETER PJ LASSETER SAM LASSETER JACOB MCARTHUR LEVALLEY LIAM PAULEY SONJA PETROFF JORDY RANFT SOPHIA RANFT CASSANDRA E. TAYLOR JACK E. TAYLOR JR. JENNIFER M. TAYLOR TIFFANY ANNA TAYLOR MADDIE TOY ALICE UNKRICH HANNAH UNKRICH Stereoscopic 3D 3D Technical & Rendering SEAN FEELEY PATRICK GUENETTE PATRICK JAMES JAY-VINCENT JONES ROXANNE PAREDES JONATHAN PENNEY ALEX SEIDEN ELIOT SMYRL YAA-LIRNG TU 3D Post Production Production Babies And a very special thanks to Joe Grant Computer Systems for Final Rendering Sun Microsystems, Inc. No Monsters were harmed in the making of this motion picture Exclusive Monsters, Inc. Merchandise now at Disney Store, Disney Store Catalog & www.disneystore.com Copyright © MMI Disney Enterprises, Inc./Pixar Animation Studios All Rights Reserved. This motion picture was created at Pixar Talking Pictures for the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. Original Soundtrack Available From Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Created and Produced at Pixar Animation Studios Emeryville, California 2001 release= |-| 2012 release= Category:Credits